


Stay (Where We're Going)

by pinkbelle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon, future-ish, post-bodyguard of lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbelle/pseuds/pinkbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: 'I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.' Post-2.14. NOT a modern-day AU, told in two plot-threads. "Clearly, he was dreaming. There was no other way to explain this. Shaking his head, for the first time since he opened his eyes he looked around the room he was in. “Fuck,” he exclaimed...he wasn’t on the ground as he knew it – that much was clear. The kid was calling him daddy because, in this strange and bizarre universe, he was with Clarke. He had a child with Clarke.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (Where We're Going)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt I got for 'I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream' - I know it's a Sleeping Beauty line, but the idea of a perfect and happy dream-verse Bellarke was too good to pass up. Also, this was supposed to be a short drabble and got way out of hand somewhere around the 2000-word mark, but there we go. Might continue, may just leave it as this, might write as a part of a series, either way - please enjoy, and if you had any comments or thoughts (or notice any errors - this is unbetaed so any and all are my own and I apologise in advance) that you wanted to leave afterwards I'd love to read them! <3
> 
> \- title comes from two tracks on the Interstellar score by Hans Zimmer

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

 

“Daddy, daddy, wake up!”

Bellamy’s eyes jerked open at the feeling of a small pair of hands climbing their way up his chest, and he found himself face to face with a little girl sitting on his stomach. With a head of blonde curly hair and startlingly blue eyes, the confusion he felt at the position he found himself in was rivalled only by the sense of familiarity he got from looking into those eyes.

Apparently his lack of response was not what the little girl had in mind, so she pushed herself further up his torso until she was sitting just below his shoulders.

“Daddy, wake _up_ ,” she sang, fingers going to pull at his hair.

Bellamy felt a cold chill of shock run through him. _Daddy?_ Before he had time to even begin to question what the hell was going on, however, a voice called out from outside of the room.

“Aurora, now I _know_ you’re not waking daddy up when we said we weren’t doing that today, are you?”

The little girl – Aurora, he assumed – suddenly got a sheepish look on her face, and began to climb down until her tiny feet touched the floor.

“Sorry, daddy,” she whispered loudly before kissing his elbow and running out of the room.

Clearly, he was dreaming. There was no other way to explain this. Shaking his head, for the first time since he opened his eyes he looked around the room he was in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he exclaimed, swinging his legs off of the bed and standing up.

He wasn’t on the ground as he knew it – that much was clear. The room he was in was nothing he had ever seen in real life, only in the movies and television programs stored on the Ark servers. There was furniture – actual wood furniture, not the metal stuff they were repurposing from the landed Ark on the ground – around the walls, a door that he could see led into a closet with more clothes than he had ever seen in his _life_ , and turning back to face the bed he had just left he noticed a picture of the blonde child on one of the nightstands. Noticing a similar frame on the other table, Bellamy moved around the bed to see what the photo was. Picking it up, he almost dropped it as he looked at the picture – it was suddenly becoming very clear as to why the kid had eyes that made him think of pain and beauty and understanding and forgiveness all at once, and the recognition of the phantom voice clicked the pieces into place. The kid was calling him daddy because, in this strange and bizarre universe, he was with Clarke. He had a _child_ with Clarke.

Dropping the frame back onto the table, Bellamy brought his hands up and tugged them through his hair.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled, feeling the panic begin to rise in him. And then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Why was he panicking? Besides from the environmental confusion that was seriously throwing him off, there actually wasn’t much about this situation that, to be completely honest with himself, Bellamy hadn’t thought of before. Ever since the return from Mount Weather after the battle which had saved their friends, despite some seriously loud discussions and unkind words passing between them in the heat of the moment, Bellamy had assumed it was a given that he and Clarke were building towards – well, _this_. He had been biding his time before dropping any kind of confession on her, not wanting to overwhelm her after the catastrophe of a train wreck that had been Finn and the suffocating stress the war had had on her, but in his mind he had never doubted that one day he and Clarke would be together.

Making a firm decision to just roll with whatever the hell was happening, Bellamy walked out of the bedroom and found himself in a hallway that was lined with more pictures of the little family. There was one of Aurora on Bellamy’s shoulders, a princess crown on her head – Bellamy smirked at the irony, after all the protest Clarke made about the nickname – and the picture in the biggest frame in the middle was of the three of them. They were in a living room, and he smiled as he saw the way Clarke was leaning in to him as his daughter – his _daughter_ – sat on his knee. The way he was looking at Clarke in the picture finally gave him insight into the look Octavia kept mentioning, the way his smile actually reached his eyes and he could see the adoration he felt for the tiny yet fierce blonde girl in reflected in them.

Moving past the pictures, Bellamy walked down the staircase at the end of the hallway and, once he reached the bottom, he followed the noises he could hear of dishes clattering and the very familiar voice of Clarke Griffin. As he rounded the corner into what he discovered was the kitchen, he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he saw the unmistakeable wild and blonde curls haphazardly held back by a couple of bobby pins. Aurora was sitting at the kitchen counter, a bowl of cereal in front of her as she multi-tasked with a coloring book, and Clarke was doing something at the stove.

“Daddy!” Aurora shrieked happily, and he couldn’t help himself from running a hand over her hair as he passed her. At the little girl’s exclamation, Clarke finally turned to look at him over her shoulder and the smile on her face took his breath away. With everything that happened on earth, everything they had been through, his heart hurt with the realisation that while he had seen her smile he had never seen her smile like this – this was unreserved, complete and total happiness, something he knew his Clarke would probably never have. Before his thought train could go to far, however, he found himself making his way over to Clarke who pulled him down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Morning, honey,” she said as she pulled back before turning her attention back to the frying pan on the stove. “I knew once she woke you up that was the end of it, sorry – Octavia called and I wasn’t paying enough attention to the blonde tornado to stop her.”

Bellamy let out a laugh before moving to lean over the counter, resting his elbows on it. “It was definitely…unexpected.”

Clarke snorted. “Surprisingly enough not the first time that’s been said about Aurora.” Clarke turned and gave him a wink over her shoulder before looking at their daughter. “Sweetie, we have to leave for Auntie Octavia’s after breakfast so do you want to go pick out your outfit? Mommy will be up in fifteen minutes to help you get dressed.”

Aurora let out an excited yelp before jumping down from the stool, Bellamy catching her arms to lower her onto the ground before she could get too far by herself, and then ran up the stairs he had just come down.

Clarke flipped a pancake before moving to grab a mug and taking it over to coffee maker by the sink, her back to Bellamy. There was something different in the way she was moving and holding herself than he was used to with Clarke. “So, I’m going over to Octavia’s this morning, Lincoln is going to watch Rory and Matthew while we go look at nursery stuff, and Jasper said to tell you that he, Monty and Miller will be over here by ten to pick you up to help move the stuff into Monty and Miller’s new place.”

Bellamy frowned. “Nursery?” While it was a relief that apparently everyone was in this strange alternate version of life, Octavia especially, he assumed that Matthew – as he was unaccounted for in their household – belonged to Octavia and Lincoln, and the mention of a nursery brought on grown-up images of his sister having children that he wasn’t quite prepared for.

His internal queries were silenced the moment Clarke turned around and brought him the cup of coffee she’d made, and he got the chance to take a good look at her for the first time – what he’d thought, having only seen her from behind, had simply been new curves on the beautiful girl in front of him were now as he could clearly see an unmistakable large baby bump under her shirt. Bellamy’s head spun, unable to comprehend the amount of things has was finding himself faced with that morning and the impossibility of it all, but the thought that kept coming back to him was how much he loved the image of Clarke carrying his child. She was even more beautiful that she usually was, and he could see that the BS everyone always talked about pregnant women ‘glowing’ was completely and totally true – Clarke looked like she was standing directly in a ray of sunshine, her hair gleaming and a sparkle in her eyes that Bellamy hadn’t seen since that first step she’d taken onto the ground.

In response to his question and ignoring his silent thinking, Clarke raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her rounded stomach where it strained against the soft grey shirt she was wearing. “We’re kind of running a timer on this one, buddy. Three months left on the countdown clock and we are _not_ leaving everything to the last minute like we did with Rory.”

Before he could stop himself Bellamy was on his feet and in front of Clarke and without thinking about it, he placed a hand on her belly. The awe running through him was enough to bring tears to his eyes, and in that moment he found himself desperately wishing and hoping that the horrors he had endured with everyone on earth were the dream and that this was the reality. He looked up and met Clarke’s eyes, moving his hands to her face and bringing her in to a firm and desperate kiss. He’d thought about what his first kiss with Clarke would be like, although the term ‘first kiss’ clearly no longer applied in this world for reasons that were currently playing upstairs and preventing him from pulling her up against him, but the love that he felt as he kissed her was more than he ever could have imagined.

When they pulled back Clarke frowned at him, running a hand through his hair. “Are you feeling okay?” she asked, placing her palm against his forehead. “You’re acting weird this morning – do you feel sick?”

Shaking his head, Bellamy grasped her hands and half-smiled. “I feel fine, just, uh, still not completely awake, I guess.”

Clarke smiled, and when the sound of a phone ringing – because those were an actual thing here, Bellamy thought to himself, not just the stupid intercoms and walkies they had on the Ark and the ground – interrupted the two of them, she pulled back and walked over to answer it.

“Hello?” she asked, leaning back against the counter. Her eyes lit up at the answer the called gave, and she looked over towards Bellamy. “Hi, Octavia! Yeah, like I said, I’ll be over in around an hour, okay?” She nodded at whatever his sister was saying on the other end of the phone, and Bellamy used the time to look around the kitchen. Unlike the kitchens on the Ark, this one had clearly been decorated (and he assumed by Clarke more so than himself) as the cabinets and counters were all white, with shiny appliances throughout and colorful pieces of artwork were scattered over the place. Some, he could tell, were Clarke’s – there was a sketch of Aurora on a top cabinet, and the lifelikeness of it took his breath away; he knew she could draw, had seen the proof himself a couple times when she left her make-shift sketchbook lying around at the dropship and Camp Jaha, but with the limited free time they had on the ground it had been a while since he’d seen her working on anything and he’d forgotten how completely talented she was. There were also some messy attempts at painting, with a big ‘A’ scrawled in the corners of each piece of paper, a couple having messages like ‘Happy Mother’s Day’ printed neatly by someone across the top and one that made his heart warm with the note ‘Happy Birthday Daddy’ on it in what he recognised as Clarke’s writing.

Suddenly, Bellamy felt a pain at the base of his skull, letting out a quiet exclamation as his hand flew to the back of his head, probing gently at the spot where the pain had radiated from. He saw Clarke throw a concerned look at him, and he shook his head in reassurance. Pulling his hand away, he winced at the residual pain.

_Bellamy!_

His eyes widened at the scream he heard in his mind. He’d heard it before, the memory he knew was recent but too foggy to understand. Closing his eyes and bracing his hands on the counter, he tried to ignore the now pounding pain in his head and focus on the cool marble beneath his fingers.

“Octavia I have to go,” he heard Clarke rush out, and soon enough he felt her hands on his back.

“Bell, what’s happening?” she asked in a worried tone, “what’s the matter, do I need to take you to the hospital?”

He turned to look up at her, but suddenly instead of seeing Clarke in front of the white kitchen units it was dark, and all he could register was the pounding of his heart.

 

_“Where are they coming from?” Clarke screamed as she ran beside him, head whipping around to look down the dark tunnel behind them to see the glowing of the torches the people chasing them were holding._

_Bellamy gasped for breath as he grabbed her hand, pulling her around a corner with him. “Who gives a fuck where they come from, where the hell are we going to get away from them?”_

_The two continued running as fast as they could, and eventually they found luck on their side and they came to a service door in Mount Weather’s tunnels. Shooting out the lock with the handgun he’d ‘appropriated’ from a guard when they’d left camp, Bellamy opened the door and forcibly pushed Clarke inside of it, going in himself after she entered and shoving the door closed behind them. In the room they ended up in he could see boxes near the door, and so he immediately began to move them in front of it to hopefully create enough of an obstacle to stop the reapers who were after them._

_Clarke was bent over, her hands on her knees as she struggled to catch her breath. “Now….what?” she gasped, lifting her head to look around the small space with him, their eyes falling on the same vent. Sharing a look, they went over and Clarke pulled the cover loose, ducking her head to look inside of the dark tunnel. She pulled back and looked at Bellamy wearily._

_“We won’t be able to see anything,” she said in a level voice, but Bellamy could hear the disguised panic in her tone. After six months in a small isolation cell, surprisingly enough Clarke wasn’t wild about small spaces and after his time in a cage, neither was Bellamy. The only alternative though was going out and facing the reapers, so he dropped to his knees and pushed himself into the vent. Gun in his hand out in front of him, he heard Clarke moving behind him as they crawled through the narrow metal space. Going forward in silence, eventually Bellamy felt the metal under his hands change from the smoothness of the tunnel to the sharp crossed-over hardness of an opening._

_“I found an exit,” he called out quietly over his shoulder, and he felt Clarke’s head drop on to the back of his leg in relief. He could hear her breathing speed up the longer they were in the confined space, and so while he would have liked to continue where the reapers couldn’t follow for a while longer he wanted to get Clarke out of there more. Pushing against the loose panel on the side of the vent, he popped it out and pushed himself out of the hole and into the room it led into – with a quick glance, an empty storage room similar to the one they had just left. Turning around on his knees, Bellamy grasped one of Clarke’s arms and pulled her out. Moving his grip from her arm to her hand, the two sat in silence for a moment before Clarke stood up and looked around._

_“Where do you think we are?” she asked, looking cautiously at the door. “In terms of inside of Mount Weather – where do you think we ended up?”_

_Standing up, Bellamy followed her gaze around the room and shrugged. “Who knows – hopefully far enough away from the reapers that we won’t get eaten when we open the door.”_

_Clark threw a glare at him at that before rolling her eyes and gesturing towards the door. “You can go first,” she declared, and Bellamy smirked._

_“I can think of a situation for you to say that that would be a lot more fun,” he muttered suggestively, to which Clarke physically shoved him towards the door. He laughed before sobering up and cracking the door open an inch. Peering out through the gap, he breathed a sigh of relief when he recognised where they were._

_“We’re in a maintenance tunnel,” he stated, pushing the door open fully, “the reapers don’t come down here, you have to have an access card to get in.”_

_Clarke breathed a sigh of relief and the two of them moved out of the door. However, before they could even begin to make a plan on how to get out of the mountain there was the sound of an explosion that shook the entire passage around them._

_“What the hell was that?!” Clarke yelled over the noise of rubble coming down on the levels above them, with small pieces of debris falling from their ceiling._

_Before Bellamy got the chance to answer there was a second explosion – this one far louder, and much closer, and large pieces of rock and metal began to rain down over them. Bellamy heard it before he felt it and on pure instinct he ran at Clarke to pull her down. Pushing them both to the ground he covered her body with his own, an arm thrown protectively over her head, but it was just as he felt the rubble cutting in to his back as it fell that he noticed his sleeve was wet where it was covering her head. Lifting his arm up slightly, his heart stuttered at the amount of blood that was coming out of a gaping cut just above her ear. Eyes widened in panic, he paled when he realised that she was unconscious._

_“Clarke,” he shouted frantically, unable to do anything other than yell at her as he tried to prevent more of the falling passage from hurting her. “Clarke, stay with me, you have to stay with me Clarke okay, we’re gonna get out of here Clarke I promise-“_

_Bellamy vaguely registered the feeling of something hitting his head before it all went dark._

 

“Bellamy, please wake up, _please_.”

Opening his eyes, Bellamy blinked at the brightness of the room around him, eyes adjusting to the light. As he did, he saw a tearful Clarke sitting on the floor next to him, one of her hands in his hair. Propping himself up on an elbow, he took a hard look at her before sighing and dropping his head in resignation, closing his eyes.

“This isn’t real,” he said softly, looking up at her again. To his surprise, however, she didn’t protest this – instead, she had a sad look on her face.

“You’ve read the books, Bellamy,” she murmured, placing a hand on her stomach and cupping his cheek with the other, “the subconscious gives you an escape when you need one and this is yours.” She glanced around the kitchen, a small smile growing on her face before she turned back to him. “If you keep fighting, you’ll get this one day,” she said in a firm voice, the voice he had hated for contradicting him those first weeks on earth before growing to respect it and the girl who it belonged to. “You’ll get all of this with me, with the Clarke you have, but you need to go back.”

“Why?” Bellamy immediately questioned, pushing himself up until he was sitting. “Why should I go back? There isn’t a fight for survival here, we’re not struggling to keep an entire camp full of people alive, _why should I go_?”

The moment the words left his mouth a small stream of blood began to drip down the side of Clarke’s head. His eyes widened and he moved to stop it, but she grasped the wrist of his hand that was reaching for her.

“I’m dying, Bellamy,” she said bluntly, a fiery look in her eyes. As she spoke the memories of being in the tunnel as it collapsed down around them brought themselves to the forefront of Bellamy’s mind, and he gasped in a breath as they overwhelmed him. _Clarke, on the ground, bleeding. The tunnel caving in. Reapers. They needed to get out._

Sensing the wave of emotion that was crashing over him, Clarke – fake-Clarke, he noted – touched his face and smiled that perfect smile at him. “You’re going to save me, Bellamy. You’re going to go back, get me back to camp and save me because _I need you_ , and you need me, and one day we’re going to be happy.” Placing a kiss on his forehead, she whispered a last sentence to him before he closed his eyes again.

 

….

 

There was dust in his lungs. Bellamy launched himself awake as he coughed violently, eyes tearing open to stare at the devastated surroundings he was in. While the infrastructure of the tunnel was still in tact, large chunks of the ceiling and walls had come down around them but thankfully hadn’t blocked either way of the passage. Lifting a hand to the back of his head, Bellamy winced as he felt a small lump and wetness but the feeling of blood reminded him of something more important. His head whipped around and he spotted a mess of blonde curls on the ground beside him.

“Clarke!” he yelled, placing a hand under her head to lift it off of the ground and examining the still-bleeding cut with the other. It wasn’t so much the blood that was bothering him but the fact that she was unconscious. Bellamy wasn’t an idiot, he knew that head injuries were nothing to mess around with and after the last one she’d had in the dropship he knew that this wasn’t a good sign. Without Murphy and Raven, hell, even Finn around this time to help him he knew that it was up to him to get her out of there, and it was with that thought that he placed one arm under her legs and another around her back, lifting her up into his arms.

“You’re gonna be just fine, Clarke,” he whispered to her as he began moving down the tunnel, “you’re going to be fine, and then when you wake up I’m going to get my shit together and tell you that I’m falling in love with you and that you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, even if you are a pain in the ass.” Shifting Clarke slightly in his arms as he found his way to a door, he took a deep breath. “We’re going to be fine, and I’m going to tell you about the crazy dream I had and everything is going to be okay.”


End file.
